Domnach
Appearance Domnach looks every bit the wanderer. His mane of black hair is long and wild, lazily tied behind his head, and a faint scruff covers his face. His eyes are a pale blue, nearly grey. Domnach cuts an intimidating figure, standing a rough head taller than most men. His form is covered in thick cordage of muscle, the tanned skin stretched tight across in an almost grotesque display of strength. Scars and abrasions litter his body, serving as memories from his travels. He wears a cobbled together mash of clothing, simple hides and leathers, and a sword is slung across his back. A hatchet hangs lazily at his side, simply slid into a belt. Tattoos of swirling images are splayed across his chest and back. Filled with runes and symbols, dozens of separate tattoos all come together as one large mural across his thick form. Trinkets and trophies hang from his belt, a sign of his lifestyle. Biography Born around 258, the winter before the Blue Rose spring. His father was a smith for the Clan Burley, his mother made clothes with the other clan women. Some remarked it was a miracle he survived, for the clan had nearly starved that winter. His mother often called him Rhosyn a las, which means roughly "Blue flower." As he grew, the boy was always a bit larger than his fellow children. In 268, the Burley ordained that a load of goods were to be sent to the Crows at Eastwatch, to be traded for supplies the Clan needed. Domnach and his father were among the ones to make the trip. The journey to Eastwatch was a interesting, if uneventful one for Domnach. He found Eastwatch to be a strange, almost alien place. The castle and buildings were all new to the young mountain dweller. While they were making the trade at Eastwatch, Tyroshi slavers raided the settlement. His father and many of his fellow clanmembers were killed. Domnach and 5 other Burleys were enslaved. Domnach was whipped to near the point of death after trying to bite the hand of one of the slavers. Eventually, he was separated from his kin and sent to work in a grain mill. He would remain in such manual labor jobs for the next several years. His body grew and become strong through the work. In 273, when the boy was 15, he was sold to a fighting pit in Astapor. The expectation was that he would be an easy, dramatic kill for one of the champions. The outcome was much different. Domnach managed to nearly decapitate the veteran fighter with his own shield. The crowd adored the "foreign barbarian" and chanted his name while he was dragged back into the pen. He grew as a fighter, becoming a deadly duelist. He passed through various owners, becoming a minor celebrity. Eventually, an owner took pity on him. He freed Domnach, giving him a sword and a bedroll. Domnach struck out into the world. He grew as a fighter, becoming a respectable sellsword. He found himself in Dorne, Slaver's Bay, and all along the Free Cities. The world fascinated him, and he longed to see more of it. His job as a sellsword was just a means to an end. The political state of Essos has left Domnach with plenty of work, but he's beginning to think he wants more. Supporting Characters He has no friends. Category:Essos Category:Sellsword